


check yes julian

by miraculousidiot (grootbeer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/miraculousidiot
Summary: "Hidup kita bukan kisah Shakespear, people."





	

**Author's Note:**

> aloooo! well, ini repost dari wp dg judul yang sama. serius, saya masih ga paham pake wp makanya dipindah aja ke sini ehehe (dan semoga bakal tuntas) /dor btw, judulnya minjem punya check yes juliet we the kings

 

Julian seperti orang kesetanan begitu hujan tiba-tiba menghantamnya brutal. Mengumpat sumpah serapah, menendang-nendang tiang shelter—bodohnya, ia merasa kesakitan sendiri—, sampai mengirimkan tatapan seram— _apa-lihat-lihat-memang-gua-pisang_ —kepada siapa saja yang tidak sengaja melihatnya ngamuk.

 _Well, shit._ Julian mendengus malas. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap kendaraan yang lalu-lalang dan— _shoo_ —kurang ajarnya memercikkan air parit yang meluap. Sekali lagi, ia mengembuskan napas kesal, memberikan jari tengah pada pegemudi mobil yang sudah melesat jauuuuuh entah ke mana. Sialan.

 _Buk_!

Julian menarik jari tengahnya begitu bahunya tidak sengaja tersenggol ibu-ibu yang hendak membuka payung. Mata sewarna kenarinya memicing tidak ramah pada wanita tersebut, tapi setidaknya Julian bisa bernapas lega setelah menemukan bangku kosong untuk bokongnya.

 _Dari tadi, kek, gini 'kan enak,_ katanya begitu duduk di bangku. Telinganya kembali disumbat headset dan suara vokalis Imagine Dragons yang meracau lagu _Demons_ membuat fase _bad mood_ nya di level aman. Sekadar informasi saja, sih, kalau moodnya rusak dan di level awas, laki-laki berambut hitam semrawutan itu bisa menghajar benda yang di dekatnya seperti tadi (dan setelahnya ia akan tutup muka karena malu).

Saking terbawa suasana dengan musik yang didengarnya, kaki kiri yang menumpu kaki kanannya kebiasaan bergetar sambil bibirnya komat-kamit mengikuti lirik. Tapi, Julian tiba-tiba mengernyit ketika jempolnya tengah asyik _scrolling_ iPod mencari lagu selanjutnya. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan hanya butuh lima detik ia menemukan sesuatu yang—menurutnya—aneh.

Dan lelaki itu menyadari bahwa ada sepasang iris sewarna merkuri yang mengintipnya dari kejauhan. Julian kemudian melepas _headset_ yang menyumpal telinganya, membiarkannya menjuntai—sampai menghantam layar iPod—, ikut mencuri pandang melihat wajah si _mata—hell,_ asli atau cuma _softlens_?—biru, memastikan kalau dia yang dipandang atau orang lain.

Bukan naris atau apa, tapi ... serius, kedua mata itu menatap tepat ke arahnya. Toh, ketika berbalik ke sebelahnya atau ke arah mana pun tidak ada yang terlihat sedang tatap muka dengan si pemilik mata itu.

Ah, tapi, Julian hanya mengedikkan bahu dan pasang tampang ‘ _meh, like I care’_ sembari meninggikan volume iPod-nya sampai di batas maksimum.

  
_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide ..._

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Kasian banget ini kucing kena hujan sampe gemeteran gitu," Dani terkekeh, menyodorkan caramel macchiato pada Julian yang menggigil karena menerobos hujan tanpa mengenakan sweater atau apapun selain _t-shirt_ putih polos yang terkesan seperti cuma pakai kaos kutang (yah, ini karena Dani juga, sih, yang malas menjemputnya.) Julian melayangkan kedua jari tengahnya, kemudian menangkup cangkir panas—atau hangat saking dinginnya?—dan menyeruputnya nikmat. "Bayar sendiri, ya. Gue nggak punya duit."

Julian menyemburkan kopi yang diteguknya, "Monyet!"

" _Language_ , Ian!" Suara alto nyaris berteriak membuat Julian reflek menoleh ke sumber suara—tepat di belakangnya. Terlihat gadis— _androgyny_?—berambut cokelat ngembang berantakan yang cuma diikat asal, mengenakan _sweater_ adidas merah yang digulung sampai sikut, celana jins yang sengaja robek di lutut kanan dan paha kiri. Dandanan paling brutal di antara cewek yang datang ke sini, ‘Warung Babeh’, tempat mereka nongkrong. Heysa namanya. "Hei, hei, liat! Gue bawa bule dari Hogwarts!"

Heysa tersenyum senang seolah-olah tidak ada kata skripsi dalam hidupnya, melingkarkan tangannya erat ke lengan laki-laki yang wajahnya agak tidak wajar di antara mereka orang Indonesia, bergelayutan manja mirip anak monyet, bagi Julian. _Iya lah tolol, orang tadi si Heysa bilang bawa bule_! batinnya keki sendiri.

"Oh, Meme, ke mana aja? _Long time no see_ , eh, haha." Dani berteriak membuat Julian mengernyit.

Bukan, bukan aneh karena manusia semacam Dani bisa kenal orang bule—yang ternyata teman Dani dan Heysa dan omong-omong sejak kapan mereka berteman? Dan apa kabar gue? pikir Julian bete—, tapi— _shit_ —Meme? Namanya? Julian yakin itu bukan namanya. Paling hanya karena Dani iseng biar terdengar ero dan kebetulan habis namanya tadi, Dani bertanya ke mana. 'Kan gawat kalau tanpa spasi. Duh.

"Romeo, Julian. Julian, Romeo," kata Heysa yang membuat kerutan di kening Julian hilang. "Ini, Yan, si selebgram yang hasil bidikannya sering di _post_ di Insta yang pernah gue tunjukin ke elo."

 _Oh, Romeo ... bentar_ —"Lo bilang Meme? Dari mananya?" Julian sewot, melirik Dani yang tengah menyeruput caramel macchiato-nya. "Dan?"

"Nyobain, pelit amat!" Dani defensif karena tatapan Julian ngeri. Padahal bukan karena kopinya, karena _what the hell_ itu kenapa nama panggilannya, _well_ , Meme? Dani masih belum ngeh kenapa laki-laki tukang menggerutu itu masih meliriknya. Hiii, Dani ngeri. "Kenapa, Jul?" tanyanya sembari pasang tampang bego.

"Lo tadi manggil si bule apa?"

"Oh, Meme, Jul. Dari RoMEMEo. Panggilan sayang. Hahaha."

"Najis!" Maki laki-laki bermata cokelat itu keki.

 

* * *

 

 

Julian memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke kiri, menelisik penampilan laki-laki yang katanya bernama Romeo itu. Awaknya jangkung—sekitar satu koma delapan meter, ia yakin, karena tidak begitu jauh dengan tingginya—, memakai sepatu, wow, Mike Jordan yang pernah Julian pengin saat SMA—oh, suka basket?—jins yang dikenakannya cukup ketat tapi setidaknya terlihat lebih rapi dari Heysa, dan tulisan _'I am Groo_ t' yang terlihat di _t-shirt_ -nya membuat Julian terkekeh—penggemar Guardians of the Galaxy, eh?—dan potongan rambut _brunette_ yang poninya sedikit membelah kening dari depan. Sekilas, tampilannya mengingatkan Julian pada vokalis Jonas Brothers, band kesukaan adik perempuannya, Anne. Nilai tampilan si bule ini delapan koma lima dari sepuluh, karena seksi. Tetapi, kalau melihat wajahnya, Julian dengan sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat berat hati akan setuju kalau Romeo tipikal Cedric Diggory. Nggak heran tadi Heysa menyebutnya bule dari Hogwarts.

Rasa iri Julian akan ketampanan Romeo tidak sampai di situ. Begitu iris cokelatnya bersirobok dengan manik warna biru kelabu itu, dia menambahkan nilainya menjadi sembilan koma lima. _Gorgeous_ , pujinya dalam hati. Tetapi, entah bagaimana, rasanya sepasang iris itu familiar dan lama-lama membuat Julian merasa iritasi. Tunggu, itu—

" _Fuck_!" Cetus Julian reflek ketika tahu bahwa si Romeo ini laki-laki yang tadi mengintainya. Nilai sembilan koma lima langsung anjok jadi enam. Ganteng tapi hobi mengintai? Dih. Dan, Julian lagi-lagi ditempatkan di situasi di mana ia harus mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung mengapa orang-orang di sekitar menoleh ke arahnya dan spesial untuk Heysa melotot seram. _Oh, F word._ "Sori ..."

"Perangainya memang jelek," Heysa buru-buru mengatakannya, karena Romeo terlihat terkejut mirip Puss in Boots yang dimarahi Sherk begitu Julian tiba-tiba mengumpat tepat di hadapannya. "Biasalah, Rom, _college's problem_ , si Julian ini kena remedial dua mapel karena nilainya C. Makanya marah-marah terus, kayak aki-aki."

"Oh ... hello, Julian." Romeo tersenyum lebar, yang sayangnya hanya ditanggapi senyum sekilas dan kentara sekali tidak tulus oleh Julian karena ia memutar kursinya menghadap Heysa.

"Pacar?" Tanya Julian skeptis--karena, yah, sejak kapan cewek itu punya teman dekat selain Dani dan dirinya, eh?--, melirik laki-laki bule yang terlihat bingung kemudian menatap intens Heysa. "Serius."

Heysa malah tertawa barbar bahkan suaranya hampir menyangi BGM yang diputar—sejak kapan ini _Check Yes Juliet_ -nya We the Kings, eh?—lalu menyentil dahi si laki-laki yang mengaku mirip Achilles itu dengan keras sampai menjerit kesakitan. " _JFC,_ King Julien _, I always wish_!"

Julian pasang tampang bego sembari mengelus bekas sentilan Heysa, "Eh?"

"Romeo demennya adu pedang, Ian. Star wars, hahaha."

 

Dan entah sejak kapan Dani sudah menepuk-nepuk punggung Julian yang tersedak air liurnya sendiri sembari tertawa brutal bersama Heysa. Sementara We the Kings tetap mengalun menyaingi suara batuknya. Hell yeah.

 

 

_Run, baby, run ..._

 

 


End file.
